Una Mordida de Esperanza
by HappyGirl282
Summary: Si un vampiro te muerde, vampiro serás. Si un hombre lobo te muerde, hombre lobo serás. Ah, pero si yo muerdo a un vampiro, humano se volverá. Unos me ven como amenaza, otros como bendición. ¿Que será de mi? OC, Parejas Canon, ubicado al final de Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: esta es una idea que me llego, si les parece interesante con gusto la continuo, si no, pues entonces lamento haberles quitado su tiempo y me encantaria saber su opinion buena o mala.**

* * *

Si un vampiro te muerde en tres días llenos de dolor serás uno de ellos. Si un hombre lobo te muerde, para la próxima luna llena te transformaras en uno de ellos. Si un humano te muerde, por raro que suene, seguro que te duele pero seguirás siendo humano.

Pero…

Pero si yo muerdo a un vampiro entonces éste regresa a su forma original. Se vuelve humano. Solo toma tres minutos llenos de un profundo e insoportable dolor, tan fuerte que desearas morir al primer segundo. Solo tres minutos.

¿Qué soy yo? ¿Cómo es posible que una criatura, débil y lenta cual humano, pueda hacer realidad el miedo más grande de cualquier vampiro? Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, de verdad que no.

No soy humana eso es seguro, pero tampoco soy vampiro o licántropo, soy una cosa rara. Una cruel broma del destino, soy como una humana, solo que ligeramente más fuerte, o más rápida, pero nada en comparación con un vampiro. No tengo oportunidad contra uno de ellos, estoy más que destinada a morir.

Y aun así sigo luchando, o al menos mi cuerpo lo hace, pese a que mi mente se niega a oponer resistencia al frió beso de la muerte, mi cuerpo se niega a aceptarlo. Por eso sigo corriendo, por eso me sigo alimentando, por eso huyo de ellos.

Les temo más que nada, así como ellos me temen. Soy una amenaza para su perfecta sociedad de inmortales. Soy LA cosa que puede echarles todo a perder, con una sola mordida. Huh, es algo irónico si lo piensas.

Sin embargo, ellos no entienden que no deseo hacerles daño. No entienden que me importa poco si son vampiros, si siguen usando a los humanos como alimento. No entienden que su amada organización me vale un comino.

No, porque ellos no me escuchan. Solo me ven como una gran amenaza. Una que debe ser eliminada. Por eso continuamente me están cazando, por eso siempre estoy huyendo. Algunas veces logro escapar, me mezclo con los humanos me mantengo a plena vista y evito estar sola.

No pueden hacer nada que los ponga en evidencia y menos a plena luz del día, esa es mi única forma de huir. Por eso temo a la noche y a los lugares desolados. Y ahora he entrado al peor lugar, un lugar lluvioso, poco poblado y boscoso. Un lugar perfecto para ellos. "Forks" lo llaman, aunque en mi opinión "nido de vampiros" queda mejor.

Que me hizo entrar aquí, jamás lo sabré. Quizás no estaba poniendo atención, quizás no sabia que el clima así era permanente. Si no hubiera entrado aquí, quizás aun tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Pero el hubiera no existe. Y este lugar seguramente será mi futura tumba. Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ya me toca, tal vez he estado evadiendo demasiado a la muerte, tal vez mi tiempo ya se acabo.

Mi mente lo entiende perfectamente, yo lo entiendo perfectamente, entonces… ¿Por qué sigo corriendo?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: bien aquí está el segundo capitulo, debo confesar que no esperaba tan buena respuesta a esta historia y que puse el primer capitulo como prueba, en realidad no se como seguir la historia. Oops. ¿Alguna idea? Ya tengo más o menos como seguirla, pero podrían sugerirme algo. **

* * *

Correr.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Correr a una velocidad ligeramente rápida para un humano, pero increíblemente lenta para un vampiro.

Estaban jugando conmigo, estoy segura que si. Si realmente quisieran atraparme lo habrían hecho desde hace mucho. Eran tres de ellos, tres inmortales contra una débil y lenta criatura.

Solo se escuchaba mi jadeo y el tronar de las hojas secas bajo mis pies. Ellos no hacían ruido, oh no, ellos son silenciosos como un felino. Si, ellos eran tres ágiles leones y yo el pobre ciervo indefenso que no puede hacer más que huir.

Escuche una delicada risa femenina y voltee asustada alrededor. Una cara pálida y angelical miraba en mi dirección, sus brillantes ojos rojos me observaban complacidos mientras corrían a través del bosque sin problemas. Cerré los ojos asustada intentando borrar esa imagen de mi mente.

Tropecé.

Caí de lleno al lodo, raspándome una rodilla de paso con la pierda afilada que hizo a mis torpes pies tropezar.

"¡Ah!" gemí de dolor mientras examinaba la herida. Mi pálida y opaca sangre comenzaba a brotar con pereza de la cortada.

Esa tenía que ser mi única ventaja, que mi sangre no les apetecía en lo mas mínimo. ¿Será porque no es sangre, en si? No podían oler el aroma de mi sangre porque no tenía alguno, ni degustarla porque no les sabía a algo. Para ellos era como agua, sin sabor ni olor. Y a decir verdad el color que tenía daba la impresión de que estaba enferma.

De nuevo escuche la risa.

Levante el rostro y no me sorprendí al ver tres inmortales frente a mi. Los tres llevaban capas negras, dos de ellos eran altos y corpulentos, ambos hombres. El otro vampiro era una mujer, era delgada, hermosa y más alta que yo.

Solo ella se había quitado la capucha, los otros dos aun la traían puesta, por lo que no podía ver sus rostros. Seguro que no había mucho que ver, belleza, palidez, ojos rojos, solo otras dos caras de un par de asesinos más.

La mujer, que yo supongo que era la líder de la misión, dio un paso hacia mi. Me encogí sobre mi misma temblando. Su afilada sonrisa se amplio satisfecha.

"¿_Tú _eres la cosa a la que los amos Aro y Caius tanto temen?" dijo mofándose y haciendo denotar lo superior que se sentía a mi "¡Eres patética! Acabar contigo no me tomara mas de un segundo, no se porque te dan tanta importancia"

Me miraba con desprecio, mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino de odio. Una reacción involuntaria, a decir verdad. Mentalmente, yo sabía que ellos eran superiores a mí, y que ella tenía razón. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo difería con mi mente.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí, yo gruñí automáticamente. Ella se detuvo y me rió divertida.

"Miren nada más, la _cosa _me gruño" dijo ella "Uy, creo que tengo mucho miedo, hey Jasón porque no me ayudas, es obvio que _esto _representa un peligro para mi"

Uno de los vampiros giro levemente la cabeza, pero no se movió. Ella seguía riendo y con cada carcajada mi odio se incrementaba. Temblando me levante, intentando no apoyarme en mi rodilla lastimada.

Los dos vampiros dieron un paso para atrás, era obvio que sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, que tomaban su misión con seriedad y no andaban pavoneándose por ahí, como su líder.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, Ana" dijo uno de los vampiros "Ya conoces los rumores"

_¿Rumores?_

"Pff, como si pudieran ser ciertos" se bufo ella "Como si _esa _pudiera hacer tal cosa como convertiros en humanos, pensé que eras más listo Derek"

Ha, así que era eso, ella no sabia que era yo, ni siquiera sabia porque me estaba casando. Creo que prefería a los cazadores más informados. A decir verdad, nunca había conocido un vampiro tan creído, normalmente eran fríos y discretos.

Está mujer era un insulto para los vampiros, y que yo diga eso, ya es mucho.

Mi cuerpo anisaba por morderla, por probar su veneno, por hacerla agonizar. Por hacerla tragarse sus palabras.

"Hora de acabar esto y conseguirse una misión de verdad" dijo Ana, una milésima de segundo después su mano yacía sobre mi cara.

Reaccione rápido.

Antes de que pudiera aplastarme el cráneo, la mordí. El dulce sabor del veneno lleno mi boca, con un grito lleno de dolor ella se separo de mí sosteniendo su mano herida.

Sus gritos de dolor eran insoportables para mis oídos, penetraban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y me hacían temblar internamente.

Los otros dos vampiros la miraban sorprendidos, y hasta podría decir, asustados.

"La próxima vez, hazle caso a los rumores" dije retrocediendo "el dolor se ira en dos minutos, espero que tus compañeros no encuentren tu sangre muy apetecible" y con eso me fui corriendo.

No había tiempo que perder, porque o una de dos, o sus alaridos atraían a alguien, o sus compañeros reaccionaban y venían a completar la misión.

Debido a mi rodilla lastimada, ya ni podía correr a la poca velocidad que tenia antes, eso me ponía en _aún _más desventaja.

Grite.

Frente a mi había tres vampiros más, uno rubio y alto, uno de cabello negro y corpulento, y otro delgado y de cabello cobrizo. Ellos no llevaban las capas oscuras, iban vestidos como cualquier humano y me miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza.

Justo entonces, detrás de mi, llegaron los otros dos vampiros. No iba a poder con cinco de ellos.

Entonces, ¿es así como termina todo?

* * *

**A/N: Ojalá que les haya gustado. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Detalles que me han preguntado: ¿Va a ser ExB? Si, TODAS las parejas son como en los libros. ¿Los capitulos van a ser asi de cortos? Si, en su mayoria si, podria haber una que otra exepción, además de que esta historia no va a ser muy larga. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ¡Bueno aunque me tarde, aquí esta el capitulo tres! Se aceptan preguntas, críticas y sugerencias. Ah, y espero que no sea mucho pedir pero, SIN REVIEWS NO HAY MAS CAPITULOS. **

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" dijo el vampiro de cabello cobrizo

"Es un asunto de los Volturi" dijo el inmortal llamado Jason

"Así que den media vuelta y no se metan en lo que no les concierne" dijo el otro vampiro de nombre Derek

"No podemos dejar que maten a un humano en nuestro territorio" dijo el rubio "Nos causara problemas"

_¿Problemas? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Que los acusen de una muerte extra? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír como si eso fuera un problema. Problemas los míos._

"No tienen de que preocuparse" respondió Jason "No dejaremos evidencias"

Los tres vampiros intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso les preocupa que no vayan a compartirme?_

El de cabello cobrizo volteo a verme medio sonriendo. Lo mire llena de odio. _¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota? ¿Acaso te leí los pensamientos? _

Volteo la mirada hacia los dos guardias Volturi, pero su tonta media sonrisa no desapareció. No pude evitar el gruñido que escapo por mis labios, su maldita sonrisa simplona me sacaba de quiso. Como quisiera poder arrancársela del rostro.

Lamentablemente eso causo que fuera de nuevo el centro de atención, haciendo que mi posibilidad de huir, si es que había alguna, fuera eliminada.

"Resuelto ese asunto" dijo Derek dando un paso al frente

"Continuaremos con la misión" termino la frase Jason

Solté un pequeño gemido de temor, tal como el ciervo acorralado que ve su fin cerca. Y al igual que un ciervo mire alrededor en desesperación de una posible huida.

Pero no era posible, pues los leones son rápidos, más que yo. Y en lo que me doy la media vuelta para huir entre los árboles, ya me habrán atacado por la espalda.

Mi respiración se volvía mas agitada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. El miedo a la muerte punzaba por todo mi cuerpo.

_No, no pienso dejarme ver así de débil. Si estos han de ser mis últimos momentos, entonces he de vivirlos con valentía._

Trague saliva, apreté los ojos y tome aire. Alcé la vista y mire a los cazadores de forma temeraria.

"No les tengo miedo" declare retadora "después de lo que le hice a su compañera, ustedes deberían temerme a mi"

Los dos inmortales se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas.

"Quizás" dijo Derek en voz baja "pero Ana fue descuidada"

"Y no hay forma de que puedas contra los dos" dijo Jason mientras ambos comenzaban a avanzar de nuevo.

Okay, en eso tienen mucha razón. Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando en que hacer. Mientras buscaba opciones para huir o siquiera retrasarlos un poco más, mi mirada se poso sobre los otros tres vampiros, seguían ahí parados, observando.

¿Qué es lo que hacían aquí? Todavía no lo podía comprender. Si quisieran comerme ya lo habrían hecho… a menos que le temieran a los Volturi lo suficiente como para no hacer algo.

Quizás solo estaban esperando a ver si sobraba algo de mí cuando los cazadores acabaran conmigo.

De nuevo el de cabello cobrizo medio sonrió. Y eso fue lo suficiente para hacerme explotar.

"¡DEJA DE SONREIR MALDITA SEA!" grite con todas mis fuerzas

Jason y Derek saltaron sorprendidos, creo que gritarle a alguien por sonreír era lo que menos esperaban.

"¡Al fin te encuentro maldita cosa!"

Voltee a en reconocimiento a aquella voz femenina, solo que ya no sonaba como una perfecta melodía.

Arqueé la ceja al ver a la inmor… no a la humana llamada Ana. Se veía cansada y sucia. Su capa negra estaba rasgada en algunas secciones y tenia varias manchas de tierra.

"¿Te caíste?" fue lo primero que dije

"¡Cállate!" dijo con rabia "¡Me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos, pero gracias a tu grito lo logre!"

"¡Bien por ti!" la felicite alzando mi pulgar en aprobación.

Si, lo admito. Me estaba burlando de ella. Lo se, lo se, es cobarde de mi parte el burlarme de ella ahora que es humana, cuando en realidad nunca lo hubiera hecho si aun fuera vampiro. Pero, hay que aprovechar ¿no?

Además la pequeña _Ana_, estaba causando una distracción, por lo que mi ejecución se estaba retrasando. Y hablando de ejecución…

Voltee a ver a mis verdugos, Jason se estaba cubriendo la nariz y boca con la mano, mientras que Derek tenia la suya alrededor de su cuello.

Oh-oh, la sangre fresca de Ana parecía una _molestia _para ellos. Mire hacia los otros tres vampiros y no parecían tener problemas, el rubio parecía un poco incómodo pero no se notaba su sed por la sangre fresca como con los cazadores.

_Huh, que buenos actores. _

"Y dime pequeña y frágil humana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" la moleste de nuevo, si tenia suerte Jason y Derek no aguantarían mucho y se lanzarían contra ella, dándome la oportunidad de escapar.

Después de todo, la carretera no estaba lejos, a un kilometro máximo. Y una carretera significa humanos. Y los humanos son mi refugio.

"¡Voy a matarte, estúpida cosa!" dijo enojada mientras se recargaba en el árbol mas cercano en busca de apoyo.

"¿En serio?" dije fingiendo sorpresa "Esta bien, pero deberías descansar primero, al parecer correr tanto te agoto"

Se alejo del árbol en cuanto dije eso "descansare todo lo que quiera una vez que vuelva a ser inmortal" dijo levantando el mentón orgullo "pero primero voy a matarte"

"Ah, si buena suerte con eso" dije con una sonrisa simplona mientras daba un paso para atrás, los cazadores parecían a punto de estallar.

Ana noto que miraba a sus compañeros y giro la cabeza la misma dirección.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?" dijo ella con desdén "¡Ya deberían haberla matado!" reclamo dando un paso hacia ellos mientras me señalaba.

Lentamente me agache para recoger una piedra del suelo y me erguí antes de que Ana lo notara.

"Ana…" gimió Derek

"Vete" gruño Jason

"¿Perdón?" dijo ofendida "Disculpa pero yo soy la líder de esta misión yo soy la que da las ordenes, no tú, ni Derek ¿entendido?"

"¡Aléjate de ellos, pequeña!" ordeno el vampiro de cabello negro y corpulento acercándose a ellos con cautela.

_¿Quiere salvarla? Que raro... _

El rubio y el otro idiota que tanto le gusta sonreír lo estaban imitando, avanzado lentamente hacia ellos, rodeándolos.

_No, yo creo que más bien la quieren para ellos. _

"¿Tienes idea de quien soy grandulón?" dijo irritada volviéndose hacia el "¡Yo soy-"

"¡¿No lo entiendes?!" grito el rubio "¡ellos van a-"

Esa es mi llamada.

"Verás Ana" lo interrumpí "por mucho que te cueste creerlo, eres humana."

"¿Y eso que?" dijo agresivamente

"Pues los humanos están llenos de sangre" dije con tranquilidad mientras jugaba con la piedra en mi mano "Y los vampiros se alimentan de sangre"

En ese momento arroje la piedrita que tenia en las manos, esta le dio a Ana justo en la sien.

"Justo como la tuya" termine complacida mientras un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por el costado de su cabeza.

A partir de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Los cazadores perdieron el control y con un rugido sediento se lanzaron contra la humana. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo el vampiro de cabello cobrizo jaló a Ana y la quito del camino, mientras que el rubio y el corpulento intentaban detener a Jason y a Derek.

Era todo un espectáculo. Lastima que ya me tenía que ir.

Segundos después me encontraba corriendo apresuradamente a través del bosque. Podía verlo, ahí a unos cuantos metros más. Aquel camino artificial de concreto hecho por humanos.

La carretera.

Y lo que era aun mejor era que podía escuchar el rugir del motor de un automóvil. Iba a ser salvada, aun tenia esperanzas.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de salir del bosque y a la carretera vi el único coche que transitaba la solitaria carretera. Era negro y elegante. Era mi salvación.

* * *

**A/N: Para los que no entendieron: **

**El rubio = Jasper**

**El de pelo negro y corpulento =Emmett**

**El de pelo cobrizo = Edward**

**Le daré una galleta imaginaria al que me diga de quien es el coche que se menciono al final. **

**Preguntas que me han hecho:**

**¿Va a haber spoilers de Amanecer?  
****Um… no creo. Básicamente la historia toma lugar, al final de Eclipse, antes de que Edward y Bella se comprometan y por supuesto antes de que Jacob se vaya. **

**¿De que color era la "sangre"?  
****Pués yo me la imagine de un rojo extremadamente pálido. **

**¿Es canon o las personalidades son cambiadas?  
Yo estoy intentando mantener las personalidades lo mas parecidas posibles. Pero como no soy Stephenie Meyer, pues puede que falle en algunos detalles. **

**¿Cómo estas?  
****Ah, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar. **


	4. ¡A la Basura!

**A/N: Bueno, muchos se estarán preguntando el porqué tarde tanto en subir otro capitulo de esta historia, bueno tengo dos buenas razones:**

**Tengo el mal hábito de tardarme mucho en subir nuevos capítulos.**

**Como bien lo indica el titulo de este capitulo decidí mandarlo todo a la ¡BASURA!**

**Así que después de todo el drama de ¿Bella es ella o no? Y después de que haya cedido a cambiar MI historia de modo tal que Bella fuera la chica, decidí decir NO y volver a mi plan original. **

**Así que se los pongo así: hay un OC en esta historia. Y su nombre es Karen. Y esta noticia es DEFINITIVA. Y para los que piensen que Bella no tiene nada que ver con la historia, ¡¡pues están MAL!! **

**Sólo píenselo, la historia esta ubicada justo al final de Eclipse, Edward no quiere transformar a Bella y ella desea con toda su alma volverse inmortal para estar al lado del hombre que ama por siempre. Ahora si mal no recuerdo Edward dijo "daría lo que fuera por se humano" o algo así, y ahora de la nada aparece Karen, una chica con la habilidad de transformar inmortales a mortales. El deseo de Edward podría hacerse realidad, mientras que el de Bella se hará trizas. Y no olvidemos a Rosalie, de los Cullen es de la que más desea ser humana. ¡Piensen en eso! ¡Y denle una oportunidad a esta historia, abran sus mentes y anímense a leerla!**

**Aclarado eso les presento con orgullo el capitulo cuarto VERDADERO:**

* * *

Salí a la carretera justo en el momento en el que el carro negro pasaba, por suerte el conductor tenía buenos reflejos y frenó justo a tiempo. El auto se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

"¡¿Estas bien?!" pregunto el conductor con preocupación mientras salía de a toda prisa del auto.

Hora de actuar. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces, fingir ser una pobre chica que se perdió y no puede encontrar su camino a casa.

"¡Señor, por favor ayúdeme yo-" me quede petrificada observando al dueño del automóvil.

_NO PUEDE SER. _

"¿Te encuentras bien?" volvió a preguntar preocupado mientras se acercaba a mi.

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!" grite retrocediendo de manera que el coche quedara entre nosotros.

El conductor se detuvo sorprendido. "¿Estas herida?" me preguntó

Estaba temblando, no solo de miedo, sino también de coraje. Acababa de escapar de cinco vampiros para que lo que creí que seria mi salvación terminara en esto.

Otro vampiro.

_Estúpido Forks, ¡¿que no tiene habitantes normales?!_

Él era alto, rubio, pálido y hermoso, traía puesta una bata blanca, como la de los doctores, y bajo de esta traía ropa normal. Lo único raro, era que no tenía los típicos ojos rojos.

_Seguro trae lentes de contacto para engañar a los humanos. Pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo._

"Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen" me dijo mientras se movía despacio hacia a mi "soy doctor, si estas herida puedo ayudarte"

"¡Seguro que si! _Tú _me vas a ayudar a que el dolor se vaya, ¿no?" respondí con sarcasmo moviéndome en dirección contraria.

Estábamos dándole vueltas al carro, si tenia suerte podría llegar a la puerta del conductor y huir con el automóvil. Pero para eso tenía que mantenerlo hablando.

El _doctor _Cullen parpadeo confuso.

"Se perfectamente lo que eres" dije con rabia "_vampiro_" agregue escupiendo la palabra.

El vampiro se detuvo, incluso lucia más pálido de lo normal. "No voy a lastimarte" dijo lentamente "Verás mi familia y yo no-"

"¡CARLISLE!"

Ay, no el vampiro de cabello cobrizo había llegado. Seguro que los otros no tardaban en venir.

No había tiempo de pensar, me subí al auto de inmediato y pise el acelerador a fondo. Con un jalón muy brusco y un rechinido de llantas, el auto avanzo de inmediato. Que suerte para mi que el _doctorcito_ dejara el auto encendido.

Me reí al pensar eso. ¿Un vampiro doctor? Si claro. Seguro era el encargado del banco de sangre.

Iba a una velocidad muy peligrosa, y si perdía el control del auto por unos segundos, seguro me estrellaba contra un árbol, y a decir verdad no iba a sobrevivir contra algo así.

_Solo espero que ningún venado se me atraviese. _

Brinque al escuchar música clásica de la nada. Lo que sea que estuviera generándola estaba en el auto. Con ambas manos fijas en el volante, y asegurándome de que no hubiera curvas próximas adelante, quite los ojos del camino unos segundos, solo para descubrir un celular sonando que en el asiento de a lado.

Ah, claro. De ahí venia la música. En la pantalla decía "**Llamada entrante de: Edward"**

_¿Edward?_

Volví la mirada hacia el camino rápidamente. Palidecí de inmediato.

Un viejo camión rojo se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia mí. La humana que iba conduciendo estaba igual de pálida que yo. Íbamos a chocar eso era obvio, pero yo tenia mas probabilidades de sobrevivir que ella.

Apreté el volante con las manos, probablemente mi coche resistirá mejor el coche que la antigüedad que ella traía. Quizás perdería el control unos segundos, pero si maniobraba de la forma correcta podría volver al camino con rapidez y seguir con mi huida.

Lastima por la humana.

Alce la mirada para ver los ojos de la persona que tendría que morir por mi, lista para grabar esa mirada de miedo en mi mente para así cargarla en mi conciencia.

La humana tenía los ojos bien cerrados y se aferraba al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero había algo en su expresión, era tan extrañamente familiar, era la misma expresión de…

_¿Madre? _

Al último momento gire el volante con brusquedad, esquivando el camión. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Escuche un rechinido de llantas y un grito, y luego sentí como el auto giraba sin control.

_¡CRASH!_

Choque contra algo y sentí como el auto se elevo y dio varias vueltas en el aire. Tuve que morderme los labios con fuerza para evitar que mis gritos de terror escaparan de mis labios.

_¡PAM!_

El auto aterrizo bruscamente, muy para mi suerte de pie. Finalmente me anime a abrir los ojos, había humo por todos lados y uno que otro arbusto en llamas.

Podía sentir la sangre bajar por un lado de mi cabeza, me dolían muchas partes del cuerpo y estaba segura de que me había roto un par de costillas.

Me sentía muy cansada, quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Dormir para siempre.

"¡Oh por Dios!" escuche a una voz femenina dormir y totalmente humana decir "¡¿Estas bien?!"

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara.

_Pregunta tonta._

"Pues acabo de tener un choque increíblemente brutal, y estoy segura de que tengo rotas un par de costillas" bromee, deteniéndome para toser un par de veces "¿eso cuenta como bien?"

_Qué extraño, ¿Por qué me siento tan cómoda con esta humana? _

Medio abrí los ojos para verla, era pálida, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y a pesar de la expresión de completo terror que tenia, se podía notar que tenia una bellaza simple.

Era igual a mi madre.

"No te muevas voy a pedir ayuda" dijo sacando su celular de inmediato

_¿Un celular? Es como el del…_

Ahogué un grito al recordar que estaba haciendo antes del choque.

_¡Los vampiros! _

Eso basto para ponerme en movimiento. Con mucho dolor empuje la puerta del auto para que quedara abierta por completo, caí al suelo de inmediato.

Solté un gemido de dolor, pero eso no me detuvo a intentar levantarme.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" grito la humana arrodillándose a mi lado mientras me tomaba por los hombros "¡podrías herirte aun mas!"

_Creeme, nada de esto se compara con lo que me harán los cazadores si me atrapan. _

"¡BELLA!"

La chica volteo la cara de inmediato, el alivio en su cara completamente claro.

"¡Edward, ayúdame!" dijo la humana con desesperación

No necesitaba voltear a ver al recién llegado para saber quien, no, más bien que era. La perfecta musicalidad de su voz lo delataba.

Solté un gruñido "atrévete a tocarme y lo vas a lamentar sucio vampiro" dije entre dientes lo suficientemente bajo como para que la humana no me escuchara.

El vampiro de cabello cobrizo se detuvo y me miro con seriedad, ya no estaba esa maldita sonrisa burlona en su cara. No, esta vez me miraba como todos los demás.

Como una amenaza.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno he ahí el capitulo cuarto original. ¿Qué tal, les gusto? ¡Ah, y los que ya me habian dejado un review la vez pasada POR FAVOR dejenme otro, si FF no los deja dejenlo como Review Anonimo, porque me interesa saber que piensan! ¿si?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oops. Han pasado ¿Qué 5 meses desde que subí un capitulo? Oops. Bueno como de seguro ya se les olvido en que se quedo el ultimo capitulo se los recuerdo: **

**La am… cosa (que se llama Karen, por cierto, ya para que dejen de preguntar) logró escapar de los vampiros, corriendo hacia la carretera, donde se encontró con el Doctor Carlisle, (quien todos sabes que también es vampiro, duh). Karen se roba el mercedes negro de Carlisle acelerando tanto como el coche lo permite. En una distracción ocasionada por una llamada de Edward al celular de Carlisle (el cual dejo en el coche) Karen casi se cocha contra una camioneta Chevy roja antigua (que todos sabemos que pertenece a Bella) pero logra esquivarla al ultimo instante al ver que la conductora de la camioneta (Bella) se parece demasiado a su madre. Bella sale intacta, pero Karen y el mercedes negro no. Después de un choque brutal, Bella va a ver el estado de Karen, y llama de inmediato a Edward para pedir ayuda. Karen reacciona al ver el celular, recordando que los cazadores venían por ella. Pero justo antes de poder hacer algo, llega Edward. **

* * *

El vampiro de cabello cobrizo se detuvo y me miro con seriedad, ya no estaba esa maldita sonrisa burlona en su cara. No, esta vez me miraba como todos los demás.

Como una amenaza.

_Vaya, si que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta._

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Estaba en desventaja, eso era obvio. Digo, si de por si no tenía oportunidad contra un vampiro, en este estado estaba aun peor.

_Pero todavía tengo una oportunidad. Aún si tengo que usar a la humana._

El vampiro, Edward, gruño ferozmente. Una parte de mi tembló internamente asustada. De repente se había vuelto más intimidante, aun más que los cazadores de los Volturi.

"Bella, escúchame bien" dijo controlando su voz y sin apartar la mirada de mi "aléjate de ella"

La humana lo miro confundida, para luego posar sus ojos sobre mí. Hice la cara más inocente y vulnerable que pude. No podía dejarla irse de mi lado, era mi única esperanza de sobrevivir un poco más.

Vi como su expresión se lleno de compasión mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para sostenerme con cuidado. Me dio una sonrisa amable, para después voltearse a ver al inmortal.

"No" dijo ella con voz firme

_Bingo._

Edward agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y horror a la vez. Su rostro se endureció con frustración.

_Haha, la humana dejo de confiar en ti. ¿Qué se siente que no te obedezcan, eh sanguijuela? _

"Bella, aléjate de esa cosa. Ahora" dijo con autoridad, mirándome con odio.

La humana me tomo con más fuerza "No pienso abandonarla, Edward." dijo ella intentando razonar con él "¡está herida! ¿Es que no lo ves?"

"Confía en mi, Bella" susurró el vampiro, su rostro llenándose de dolor.

Sentí como el brazo de la humana se deslizaba de mis hombros. Voltee a verla con horror solo para ver como su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de sufrimiento y confusión.

_¡Maldición! _

Suprimí un gruñido. El vampiro había usado el mismo truco sucio que yo. Y al igual que a mi, le había funcionado. La chica comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, alejándose de mi.

_¡No, no, no! ¡Agh, rayos! ¡No! _

Intenté detenerla, tomarla del brazo, pero el dolor intenso de mis costillas rotas me lo impedía. Para cuando logré alargar el brazo, la chica ya estaba de pie.

El rostro del vampiro se ilumino con alivio al verla soltarme y ponerse de pie. El maldito había ganado. Cerré los ojos en derrota, apretando los dientes esperé mi fin.

Y entonces lo escuché ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, sólo para encontrarme con que la chica estaba parada frente a mí de forma protectora. Esta vez fue mi turno de ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

_¡SI!_

"Bella, ¡¿qué haces?!" dijo el vampiro con desesperación. "¡Esa cosa va a matarte!"

Arqueé una ceja escéptica.

_Ni que fuera tú._

Mire a la humana para ver si su comentario la había afectado, pero ella seguía firme con su decisión.

"No la conosco, pero…" dijo en voz baja "Se que no va a hacerme daño"

Parpadee sorprendida. Lo había dicho con tal seguridad que hasta a mí me había convencido.

_Un minuto… esto me parece familiar…_

"No se que es lo que quieras con ella-"

"Bella" dijo el vampiro confundido y suplicante "por favor"

"pero tendrás que pasar primero por mi_, _porque-" continuó la humana subiendo un poco la voz

Mi corazón se aceleró repentinamente, esas palabras las había escuchado antes.

"_No te dejaré hacerle daño. Pienso protegerla con mi vida" _

La imagen de mi madre diciendo esas mismas palabras pasó por mi cabeza, para luego ser seguida por otra donde estaba siendo asesinada.

"¡NO!" grité "¡Madre, no!"

Ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos. Supongo que eso no se lo esperaban, ni yo me lo esperaba.

Con manos temblorosas me cubrí la boca, mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Viejos y dolorosos recuerdos que había intentado borrar tantas veces de mi memoria estaban volviendo.

Quería levantarme y correr. Quería escapar de este lugar, de esta situación, de estos recuerdos.

"Te encontré" dijo una voz fría y perfecta.

Alcé la cabeza solo para ver que uno de los cazadores, Derek, estaba frente a mí, frente a la humana. La chica comenzó a temblar aterrorizada, pero de igual manera no se movió.

En un parpadeo Edward estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Sus ojos, estaban negros de ira.

Derek lo miró con incredulidad.

"Muévete" dijo con autoridad.

"¿Bella?" dijo él sin mover los ojos del cazador.

Ella dio un par de pasos atrás para luego hincarse junto a mi, tomándome con fuerza. Edward la miro de por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió de forma sombría.

"Ya veo" dijo Derek "¿piensan proteger a esta cosa?"

"Si" respondió él con firmeza

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se va y salva su vida? Digo, solo es una humana y a mi ni me conoce ¿Por qué quedarse? _

"¿Desafías a los Volturi?"

Edward no respondió, pero tampoco se movió.

"¿Te das cuenta de que después de matarte a ti, mataré a tu humana y a esa cosa, verdad?" insistió Derek "Vete Edward, con todo y tú humana, no los cazare. Lo único que aquí importa es ella." dijo mirándome

_¡Vaya, hasta que alguien me dice 'ella' y no 'cosa'! ... Ha, es increíble las cosas en las que me fijo cuando estoy a punto de morir. _

"¿Q-Qué es lo que quieren con ella?" tartamudeo la humana

Los ojos rojos del cazador se posaron en ella, haciéndola encogerse incomoda.

_Ahora que lo pienso, esta increíblemente calmada para ser un humano que se esta encontrando con vampiros por primera vez. A menos que… _

"Matarla"

_Ouch. Eso fue demasiado directo._

"¡¿Por qué?!" gritó desesperada "¡Es solo una niña!"

Retuve una risa.

_Pfft, niña. Si supiera. _

"Pooorque soy una amenaza para ellos" dije de repente haciéndola brincar de sorpresa. "Aunque por más que una les dice que no voy ha hacerles nada, no entienden. Tsk, parecen niños pequeños."

"Quizás no estarías en esta situación si no hubieras escapado, matando a 10 guaridas de paso" respondió Derek

"¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?!" grite frustrada "¡¿quedarme ahí como su perro mientras jugaban conmigo?!"

Por un minuto, Derek permaneció en silencio.

"Si vives o mueres ya no esta a discusión"

"Nunca lo estuvo" dije de forma sombría

El cazador dio un paso al frente, haciendo que Edward se pusiera tenso.

"No dejare que te les acerques" gruño él de forma protectora.

"Entonces morirás junto a ellas" sentencio Derek.

Con un rugido Edward tácelo al cazador cayendo junto con él al suelo.

_Ahora o nunca._

Me puse de pie como pude, apretando los dientes por el dolor, y cojeando hacia el bosque en dirección contraria a donde ellos peleaban. La humana se encontraba paralizada por el shock como para detenerme o por lo menos reaccionar. Su mirada no abandonaba al vampiro de cabello cobrizo, a pesar de que sus ojos humanos eran muy lentos como para captar bien que es lo que pasaba en la pelea.

En eso se escucho un crujir desgarrador.

"¡EDWARD!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh-oh, alguien esta herido. ¿Qué tal les gusto? ¡Hmm tengo una idea! ¡Dejenme un review! ¡Vamos todas las personas geniales dejan reviews! ¿Son geniales? ¡Entonces presionen ese mistico y magico boton verde y dejenme un review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oops… Hehe… creo que ahora si me pase… no es mi intención tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero ¡uff esto de entrar a al preparatoria es un caos! Bueno ya no les quito el tiempo, eh aquí el nuevo capitulo. **

**Para los que ya se les olvido lo que paso en el último capitulo aquí se los recuerdo:**

**Bella esta junto con Karen (la cosa) intentando ayudarla después del choque, al llegar Edward presiente el peligro que Karen representa para su amada e intenta persuadirla para que se aleje de ella, pero Karen logra manipular a Bella con éxito, haciendo que ella se quede a su lado, sirviéndole de 'escudo'. Entonces llega Derek (uno de los cazadores Volturi) pero Bella se niega a dejar a Karen, por lo que Edward se ve obligado a pelear contra él para protegerlas a ambas.**

* * *

En eso se escucho un crujir desgarrador.

"¡EDWARD!"

El grito de la humana me hizo voltear. El vampiro de cabello cobrizo estaba en el suelo apretándose el costado con una mano con fuerza. El dolor era tan claro en su rostro como la preocupación era en el de la chica.

Derek lo miraba desde arriba de forma amenazadora, ya no era la criatura racional que había intentado persuadirlos hace unos momentos. No, en este momento el cazador había entrado en un estado casi animal con un solo objetivo: acabar con su presa.

La humana se interpuso entre Edward y Derek, la pobre no dejaba de temblar, y no pude evitar compararla con una mamá cierva intentando proteger a sus crías de un depredador.

_Huh, justo como en esa película de niños… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bambi?  
_  
El cazador dio un paso al frente y Edward gruño ferozmente.

_Va a necesitar más que un simple gruñido para alejarlo… _

Derek clavo sus ojos rojos en el rostro del inmortal y luego sonrió de una forma perturbadora. El vampiro de cabello cobrizo palideció, si es que era posible, aun más y volteo a ver a la humana como si fuera su posesión más valiosa.

Con un rugido Edward se volvió a levantar y se lanzo contra el cazador, pero este reacciono rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía nuevamente en el suelo.

"Bella… vete de aquí" le ordeno a la humana.

Ella lo miro como si le acabara de pedir la cosa más cruel del mundo, pero este solo le devolvió una mirada seria. Dejando salir un par de lágrimas, la chica se levanto lenta y torpemente, pero en vez de salir corriendo, volvió a interponerse entre el cazador y su presa.

Edward vio con horror como la humana, temblando, recogió una rama rota del suelo y la sostuvo al frente de ella como si fuera una espada. Derek soltó una risa espeluznante, haciendo que la humana temblara aun más.

Era una imagen desgarradora, y lo cierto es que a cualquier persona se le hubieran salido las lagrimas al verla, pero no a mi. Por más que quería ayudarles, no podía, o más bien no debía. ¿Cuál habría sido el punto de tanto esfuerzo en sobrevivir si al final voy a sacrificarme por una humana conocí hace unos momentos y un vampiro que me hubiera abandonado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad?

Cerré los ojos y di media vuelta, no tenia mucho tiempo para escapar y no lo iba a desperdiciar presenciando el asesinato de una humana y un inmortal. De reojo vi la expresión de terror de Bella mientras apretaba la rama con todas sus fuerzas.

_Debiste haberle hecho caso al vampiro… ese fue tu error._

Comencé a alejarme de ahí, cojeando lo más rápido que podía, mientras comenzaba a trazar un nuevo plan. Tenía que llegar a la civilización, si me rodeaba de humanos podría ganar el tiempo suficiente para curarme y salir de este nido de sanguijuelas.

_CRASH_

Por reflejo voltee la cara hacia el origen del sonido. Por un momento no pude respirar al ver como la triste escena que acababa de abandonar había cambiado. La chica ya no se veía tan asustada, tenia una expresión fiera mientras sostenía la rama, la cual se encontraba rota.

_No me digan que hizo lo que creo que hizo_

Derek gruño irritado, para luego agitar la cabeza haciendo volar restos de rama por todas partes. Al parecer la humana lo había golpeado con la rama, y aunque no le había hecho ningún daño, si lo había molestado bastante.

_Demonios, ¡corre, quítate de ahí, grita! ¡Por Dios haz algo!_

Pero la chica no se movió, con la misma expresión fiera rugió "¡No dejare que le hagas daño a quien más amo!"

Me quede petrificada. Otro deja vu relacionado con la muerte de mi madre acababa de pasar. Ahora lo podía ver claramente. Era la misma escena, solo que en vez de mi estaba el vampiro de cabello cobrizo, pero la humana, Bella, tenia exactamente la misma posición que mi madre en ese momento.

_Maldición… de todas las personas a las que se podía parecer ¿Por qué a mi madre?  
__  
_Iba a lamentar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eso era seguro. Pero vivir sabiendo que deje morir a la _reencarnación _de mi madre (por llamarla de algún modo) era casi tan malo como vivir en los calabozos de Volterra.

Tome aire, y luego sonreí pensando en lo irónico que era que, yo, Karen, la persona que odiaba a los vampiros mas que nadie en el mundo, estaba a punto de sacrificarse por uno.

_Oh, bueno, tuve una vida decente… en realidad no, mi vida fue un asco, pero de algo me tenia que morir  
_  
Y con ese último pensamiento, dije las palabras que me llevarían a la tumba.

"¡Oie imbécil, por aquí!"

* * *

**A/N: ¡Yay fin del capitulo seis! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Será acaso el final? ¿Por qué Karen vivió en un calabozo en Volterra? ¿Si Edward es tan perfecto, como es que Derek lo venció tan rápido? ¿Bella aprenderá a hacerle caso a Edward o seguirá igual de testaruda? ¿Quieren más? ¡Ya saben que hacer! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**  
¡Las personas que quieren que ponga pronto (ahora si es en serio) el próximo capitulo, dejan reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Estoy impresionada. Aún cuando no he actualizado en meses me siguen llegando reviews positivos sobre este fic. Así que sólo me queda decir, gracias y disculpen la tardanza. **

* * *

Tome aire, y luego sonreí pensando en lo irónico que era que, yo, Karen, la persona que odiaba a los vampiros mas que nadie en el mundo, estaba a punto de sacrificarse por uno.

_Oh, bueno, tuve una vida decente… en realidad no, mi vida fue un asco, pero de algo me tenia que morir  
_  
Y con ese último pensamiento, dije las palabras que me llevarían a la tumba.

"¡Oye imbécil, por aquí!"

El cazador giro la cabeza en mi dirección, como si mi voz hubiera sido solo el crujir de una rama cercana que interrumpía su cena. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al ver su amenazadora expresión, sus ojos negros sedientos de sangre.

Tome aire e intentando recuperar el valor, continué mi distracción.

"¿Qué no me oíste?" dije retadora "Ustedes los cazadores son bastante tontos, se distraen con cualquier cosa." Me burle mientras daba un paso para atrás. No intentaba escapar, el siquiera pensar que eso me era posible ahora resultaba una estupidez, no, intentaba darle espacio a la humana para huir.

Derek se irguió y me miro incrédulo, avanzando lentamente y hasta podría decir seductoramente hacia mí. "Tu planeas algo" me acuso "No hay forma de que un ser tan egoísta como tu se sacrifique por una humana y mucho menos por un vampiro"

_Lo mismo pensaba yo._

_  
_"¡Oye! Dame algo de crédito, ¿quieres? Estoy a punto de morir, ¿no crees que por lo menos deberías decirme algo lindo?" dije burlona dando otro paso para atrás.

El cazador sonrió "¿Aun si fuera una mentira?" dijo divertido acercándose a mi.

"¿Qué diferencia haría?" respondí irritada "Todo lo que ustedes dicen es mentira."

Me permití dar un vistazo rápido en dirección de la humana y el vampiro cobrizo. La chica se aferraba al brazo de él como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. El vampiro le susurraba al oído que estaba bien, mientras la acariciaba con delicadeza. Él me miro fijamente, como si me preguntara ¿Qué demonios haces?

_¿Qué esperas, sanguijuela? ¡Vete y llévatela de aquí!_Pensé con una media sonrisa y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El vampiro cerró los ojos y se levanto en silencio, parando a la humana con él. Ella lo miró confusa y luego me miró a mí, sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza horrorizada mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

_Huh, ¿Quién lo diría? Alguien en verdad va a llorar por mi muerte._

El perfectamente irónico momento fue interrumpido cuando la fría mano del cazador sujeto mi cuello, regresándome a la realidad y al hecho de que me había llegado la hora.

Suprimí un grito de horror cuando sentí sus dedos apretándome cada vez más. Clave mis ojos en los del cazador y note que lo estaba disfrutando. No podía culparlo, es decir, estaba a punto de romperle el cuello a la criatura que tantos problemas le había causado a su mundo y a volverse un héroe. ¿Quién no lo disfrutaría?

"¡Ha…Hazlo de una ma… maldita vez!" logre decir conforme sus dedos se cerraban dolorosa y lentamente.

Derek soltó una risita y sonrió "Como tú quieras" apretó aun mas, dejándome en un limbo de un dolor inmenso, rogando por aire que no llegaba a mis pulmones, pero sin matarme. "Adiós, Karen"

Mis manos cayeron inertes a mis costados, de mis ojos escaparon lagrimas de agonía, subí la mirada hacia el cielo, un minúsculo rayo de sol se hacia paso de entre las nubes.

_¿Mi entrada al cielo, quizás? _

Y con ese pensamiento y esa imagen grabada en mi mente cerré los ojos, permitiéndome disfrutar de esa tonta ilusión. De alguna forma, podía sentirla. La muerte se acercaba a mi, como bailando un suave jazz, sus labios a punto de rozar los míos, a punto de quitarme mi ultimo aliento. Pero entonces, se escucho un sonido fuerte, casi como el estallido de un trueno y caí bruscamente al suelo, mi garganta fue liberada y mis pulmones gozaron del aire otra vez.

* * *

**A/N: Sip, ahí termina el capitulo. Espero que todos sepan que significo el "sonido fuerte casi como el estallido de un trueno", si no lo entendieron entonces lo averiguaran hasta el próximo capitulo. ¡Muahahaha! ¡Ya saben que hacer, dejen un hermoso review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ammm…. ¿Miau?**

**Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que subí el capitulo 7 así que, para los que ya no se acuerden aquí va un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora:**

**Edward fue derrotado por el cazador Derek, y en un intento de salvarlo, Bella golpea al cazador con una rama. Mientras tanto nuestra cosa favorita, llamada KAREN, intentaba escapar, pero al ver a Bella, la "reencarnación" de su madre, dando su vida una vez más por alguien que ama se arrepiente y decide ayudarla. Aún si significa su muerte. Karen lo logra y distrae al cazador, alejándolo de Bella y Edward. El cazador toma la toma del cuello y la ahorca lentamente. Justo antes de que Karen respirara su último aliento, algo pasa…**

* * *

La muerte se acercaba a mi, como bailando un suave jazz, sus labios a punto de rozar los míos, a punto de quitarme mi ultimo aliento. Pero entonces, se escucho un sonido fuerte, casi como el estallido de un trueno y caí bruscamente al suelo, mi garganta fue liberada y mis pulmones gozaron del aire otra vez.

Comencé a toser incontrolablemente, mientras que mis pulmones agradecidos comenzaban a trabajar otra vez. Mi cuello me dolia de una manera horrible, tenia una sensación de ardor en él, era como si aun podía sentir la mano del cazador apretándome cada vez mas.

_Me pregunto si me saldrá un moretón en forma de su mano…_

Una vez que mi respiración se volvió mas estable me puse de pie, y observe la escena que había ante mi. Derek se hallaba a varios metros de distancia, su túnica estaba cubierta de tierra y ramas. Delante de mi se encontraban los otros dos vampiros de antes, el musculoso y el rubio, inclinados en una posición de ataque.

Parpadee varias veces cuestionando a mis ojos. Me estaban… ¿protegiendo?

_Debi haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza cuando cai. O tal vez la falta de oxigeno me esta haciendo alucinar… _

El aterrador gruñido del cazador me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Fuera de mi camino" rugió furioso haciéndome dar un paso para atrás aterrada.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

"Estan yendo en contra de ordenes directas de los Volturi" amenazo Derek "Muevanse ahora."

Trague saliva. Mi corazón latia tan rápido que sentía que moriría de un infarto. Mire al casador fijamente. Se veía furioso. Sin embargo, mis protectores no se movieron ni un milímetro.

_¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? ¡Primero una vampiro que protege a una humana, luego una humana que protege a un vampiro, y ahora esto!¡Maldicion, todos aquí están locos!_

El cazador vio a los vampiros frente a mi expectante. Un gruñido comenzaba a formarse en su garganta mientras lentamente se inclinaba en posición de ataque.

Con un ultimo gruñido, Derek se lanzo contra ellos. El vampiro musculoso se adelanto y lo intercepto antes, provocando un fuerte choque entre ellos. El fuerte choque resonó como trueno por todo el bosque. Ambos vampiros se tenían fuertemente agarrados, intentando derribar al otro.

Fue entonces cuando el vampiro rubio se lanzo contra el cazador. Sin embargo, éste reacciono, aventando al musculoso contra el rubio, provocando otro gran estruendo.

Derek aprovecho el momento para correr hacia a mi, pero justo antes de tomarme por el cuello, el vampiro de cabello cobrizo se interpuso, empujándolo lejos.

Observe todo boquiabierta. Simplemente no tenia sentido. ¿Por qué demonios me estaban protegiendo?

Fue imposible para mi ver el resto de la pelea. Mis ojos semi-humanos no alcanzaban a captar lo que pasaba, distinguiendo solo borrones rápidos en constante movimiento.

Fue entonces se que escucho un grito desgarrador.

* * *

**A/N: Si, es asquerosamente corto, ya lo se. Bueno ya saben como es, dejan un review y yo actualizo.**


End file.
